


Правильный подход

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Routine, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Как я справляюсь с котенком?Что ж, приходится проявлять смекалку.
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Правильный подход

К полудню жара стала совершенно невыносимой. Привычные к ней тролли только усмехались, глядя за тем, как один за другим покидают места эльфы, привычные кто к теплой луносветской осени, кто к сумрачной древесной прохладе. Нэстерис был одним из немногих, кто остался, и теперь он сидел, подперев ладонью щеку, и почти не смотрел в лежащий перед ним бумажный лист. Так… Черкал пером, не особенно следя за тем, что именно выводит вместо переданной для описания реликвии. Та, к слову, была скучной. Не занимала разум ни переплетением линий, ни игрой света на гранях будучи лишь очередным кувшином с выпуклой золотой лягушкой, у который выпал (а может и был нагло выковырян) второй из изумрудных глаз.

День сегодня шел не так. Как, впрочем, и все дни с того момента, как корабли Орды покинули порт, а потом с ними и вовсе пропала связь.  
Мысли скакали, как укравшие сладкий фрукт сауриды, срываясь то на пропавшую жену, то на кота.

Но в основном на Вирэйну, конечно. Нэстерис сам для себя никак не мог сформулировать, что же именно его так задевает. От себя он такой реакции не ждал уже несколько сотен лет, а то и больше. Честно говоря, ему вообще иногда казалось, что жену он никогда особенно и не любил, и все эти годы они жили вместе просто по привычке, просто из-за того что Сурамар — это куда ни плюнь, так попадешь в знакомого. О том, чтобы завести любовника или любовницу тайно вообще речи не шло. Разнообразие возможно только если надеть на голову пакет потенциальной партнерше. Или надеть его самому. Не то, чтобы они с Вирэйной хранили друг другу верность вообще…

Он поморщился, мельком глянул на получившийся на бумаге профиль, скомкал лист и бросил его на пол, промахнувшись мимо пустой корзины. Под ногами шмыгнул язык пламени — и от бумаги не осталось даже пепла.

— Брысь! — буркнул Нэстерис, но элементаль не был настоящим котом, а потому остался сидеть, обвив лапы хвостом и глядя на жреца глазами-блюдцами, а потом покосился на покачивающийся кончик пера, которое зависло над стопкой чистой бумаги.

— Нельзя, — веско сказал жрец. Кот приподнялся и сделал шаг вперед.

Нэстерис раздраженно выдохнул. У кота Флэймель было несколько отвратительных привычек. Во-первых, он был котом. Во-вторых, разбалованным сверх меры котом. В-третьих, обожал садиться на столы нэстерисовых коллег, мешая тем работать.

А еще в оставленной Флэймель записке было все, кроме кошачьего имени.

Нэстерис покосился на стопку плотной дорогой бумаги на собственном столе, сжал переносицу и выразительно поморщился. Кот взлетел на столешницу одним прыжком — только мелькнул кометой длинный хвост, и поставил лапки на прямо на стопку.

— Нельзя, — повторил жрец, подкрепив собственный голос магией. Недовольство слабо жгло изнутри. Справедливости ради… Кот ни разу не сжег чего-то важного, да и в целом вел себя настолько прилично, насколько мог. Просто единственным, кому Нэстерис прощал своеволие, был Кууси, но тот, едва завидев элементаля, предпочитал убраться подальше, бурча, мол, кожа тонкая, сухая, горит хорошо, а ему достаточно уже отсутствующих частей тела.

Как же, демоны, Вирэйна вообще воспитывала своих кошек? Сури, ее нынешний манапард, еще будучи двухмесячным демонстрировал характер, но даже такого она приручила, сделав едва ли не домашним котенком. Она рассказывала иногда, что именно делает, но Нэстерис никогда не проявлял особого интереса, и теперь сильно об этом жалел.

Кот полностью проигнорировал что его слова, которые, кажется, все-таки понимал, что недовольный тон. Он смахнул лапкой верхний лист и, проследив за тем, как тот плавно спланировал на пол, издал переливчатое урчание. Вспышка — и лист осыпался на пол горкой пепла, а кот уставился на Нэстериса с умильным видом.

На кошек нельзя кричать, вспомнил жрец, обидчивые своевольные создания, а у некоторых еще и память получше твоей будет.

Если шалит и пакостит, то либо ты ее обидел, либо… Скучает.

Но это же элементаль, а не кот!

Позавчера утром он точно так же смахивал лапой листы со стола Алеринды, пока той не было. Подобраться к ее записям иначе не было никакой возможности. Эльфийка бдила, а потому окунала пальцы в блюдце с водой, которое стала держать на столе, и коту этого хватало, чтобы держаться от нее подальше. Хватило одной капли, попавшей на нос. В тот раз он почему-то мигом шмыгнул к Нэстерису, спрятался под стулом, в складках длинной мантии, и сверкал глазами-огоньками, изредка издавая обиженное гудение. Как закипающий чайник.

Запомнил что-то из слов Флэймель?

Нэстерис потянулся к стопке и скомкал еще один лист, а потом бросил вперед, почти на треть зала. Кот рванулся за ним огненным всполохом, догоняя, и проехался боком вдоль прохладного золотистого камня, ловя импровизированную игрушку всеми четырьмя лапами. Он издал радостный мяв, кусая хрусткую бумагу так и этак, а потом, аккуратно взял ком в пасть. Нэстерис ждал, что кот оставит от него только горку пепла, но ошибся. Ком ему принесли обратно и уложили у ног, а элементаль уселся рядом, обвив хвостом лапы, и уставился на жреца, ожидая чего-то.

— Кошки — умные, Терис. Им нужны активные игры, — Вирэйна коротко поцеловала мужа в уголок губ на прощание. Она набросила на плечи легкую газовую накидку с вышитыми звездами, подхватила со скамейки у порога крохотную коробочку с кнопкой, палочку с кристальным голубым наконечником, блюдце с мелко нарезанным мясом и тепло улыбнулась. — Я скоро вернусь.

— А зачем это все? — он спросил невпопад, задержавшись взглядом на безмятежно спокойном лице супруги. Просто, чтобы побыть с ней подольше. Нэстерис плотнее запахнул халат — от двери тянуло холодным морским бризом. После того, как сняли сурамарский купол, в городе становилось все холоднее и холоднее. Не настолько, чтобы забеспокоились звездочеты, но стабильность температур изрядно пошатнулась.

Вирэйна вздохнула, но все-таки объяснила. С безграничным терпением в голосе. Будто отвечала на вопросы ребенка в десятый, сотый, тысячный раз.

— Это, — она показала коробочку. — Чтобы кот слышал щелчок каждый раз, когда делает что-то правильно. Кристалл, чтобы ярким пятном указывать куда положить лапу. И еда в награду. Сури предпочитает еду всему остальному. Веди себя хорошо, — шепнула Вирэйна, прижавшись губами к щеке мужа, и выскользнула за дверь.

У Нэстериса в горле встал комок.

Под рукой было только перо, а щелкать пальцами было не с руки. Вдруг привыкнет с первого раза? Кожа на костяшках и так была вечно сухой. Кот склонился и мягко толкнул носом бумажный ком. Нэстерис вздохнул и, сдавшись, склонился, слыша, как вместо коробочки с кнопкой щелкнул многострадальный сустав.

— Надо дать тебе имя, — обратился он к коту. — Не могу же я все время звать тебя Котом.  
Элементаль проследил за бумажкой в его руке, прижался к полу гибким огненным телом и подпрыгнул, задев ее кончиками когтей, после чего рванул в дальний угол зала, катая обретенную игрушку так и этак.

— Ворин?

Кот слабо дернул ухом, обкусывая уже слегка обуглившийся край игрушки.

— Нет, много чести для тебя… Ри’шесс? Но тот был жирным и ленивым, а ты только и знаешь, что носишься туда-сюда, — Нэстерис тяжело вздохнул.

В сторону кота полетел второй скомканный лист, поплотнее, из тех, на которых жрец писал уже начисто.

— Альфик?.. Нет, это еще глупее, чем звать тебя Котом.

Ракшир? Ракирр? Может быть, лучше подумать об этом завтра?

— Кууси, — позвал жрец, и тролль с готовностью высунул голову из дверного проема.

— Чего тебе, дед?

Нэстерис закатил глаза, бросил коту еще один лист, на этот раз из черновиков, а потом вытащил из стопки новый и подманил перо, которое быстро затанцевало по бумаге, вырисовывая схему и записывая пометки рядом.

— Найди-ка мне того, кто знает, что это такое, — попросил жрец, протянув Кууси исписанный лист.

Жара наконец схлынула, выплеснувшись тропическим ливнем на улицы Дазар’Алора. Но до временной резиденции Реликвария доходили лишь его отголоски. Здесь совсем не было окон и о том, идет ли еще дождь, приходилось гадать по мокрым следам, которые оставляли наемники и местные, так и не переставшие таскать безделушки для оценки. Городская казна была пуста, так что платить за находки было нечем, но… никто, кроме ордынских наемников, ее и не требовал. Зандалары теперь были единым народом, а потому трагедию переживали сообща, помогая кто как может. И для приезжих задирали цены на что угодно просто до неприличия.

Так что за крошечную дощечку Кууси заплатил втридорога, а услышав цены за работу ремесленников, взял у гоблинов в аренду инструмент и чудную вещичку, которую попросил найти Нэстерис, выточил сам. Гоблины, надо сказать, слезно умоляли забрать инструменты навсегда, лишь бы Кууси перестал держать их босса вверх тормашками и трясти, как пальму со спелыми кокосами.

И теперь, забившись под крышу вместе с остальными, он наблюдал за Нэстерисом, который (во дела!) опустился на каменный холодный пол прямо коленками, держа под рукой блюдце с кусочками мелко нарезанной бумаги. Выточенный троллем кубик с кнопкой он держал в одной руке, жезл без заряда, но с ярким алым камнем — в другой. А из-под стола на жреца косился кот, который так и не получил имени. Огненная лапа прижимала россыпь страниц из недописанной Алериндой статьи, и там, где подушечки касались бумаги, шел легкий сизый дымок.

— Неужели никто никогда не слышал, как Флэймель называет кота? — мягко уговаривал Нэстерис и далеко не первый десяток минут. Отчего-то сегодня из всех тактик он выбрал самую идиотскую — докапываться, пока не получит ответа. Алеринда, вечно щебетавшая о чем угодно, не затыкаясь, сегодня демонстративно дула губы. Она, конечно, имя знала, но делиться им не спешила из каких-то своих глупых бабских убеждений. Может быть, Кууси и мог ее понять, но не хотел. И глупого эльфийского деда тоже не понимал. То он ворчит, что на него оставили животное, не спросив толком, то теперь… шкодливую тварь защищает, хотя еще недавно одобрительно хмыкнул, когда влезший на стол элементаль получил водой в нос.

— Драгоценная, — Нэстерис будто бы позвал Алеринду, но смотрел только на кота, обиженно гудевшего из темноты и щетинившегося огоньками. А уж как ласково трепался! — Вы же все и обо всех знаете. А это такая мелочь…

— Конечно, мелочь, — эльфийка вздернула носик. — Вот я и забыла совершенно.  
Кот зашипел, стоило ей раскрыть рот.

— Может я выну? — зачем-то предложил Кууси, но Нэстерис покачал головой.

— Ты мне дорог таким, какой ты есть. И лишних частей тела у тебя не осталось, — веско бросил он.

Курва старая, подумал Кууси. Паховая пластина все еще прикрывала пустоту, а павший в неравном бою с проклятием орган хранился неведомо где. Не то чтобы он годился на что-то кроме дубины, но он, бесы задери, принадлежит ему!

Алеринда, однако, не сдавалась. На упрямство Нэстериса у нее тоже была своя тактика — обиженное молчание с подпиливанием ноготков. И, заслышав тихий шорох пилочки, можно было сразу забыть хоть о каких-то ответах.

Жрец стоял на коленях уже с десяток минут, и дело никак не двигалось. Он так и этак звал кота, предлагая разные имена, бросал бумагу, но элементаль полностью его игнорировал, глядя только на Алеринду, и скалил клыки. Кууси дернул ухом — Нэстерис тяжело вздохнул, сняв с коленей миску, отложил в сторону жезл и, нетвердой рукой ухватившись за стол, попытался встать. Тролль дернулся ему навстречу, чтобы помочь, но наткнулся на взгляд и послушно замер. Колено, должно быть, болело уже невыносимо. На холодном-то каменном полу. Нэстерис как-то рассказывал, на что это похоже. Будто толстую иглу воткнули в сустав и медленно с нажимом прокручивают, вгрызаясь в кость.

— Ну, хорошо, — вздохнул жрец. — Хорошо, я оставлю тебя в покое.

Кууси нахмурился, вгляделся в слабо сияющие фиолетовым глаза, потом на ладонь, которую на секунду окутала тень — и влилась в кожу, в многострадальный сустав. К кому вот он опять обращается? Нельзя что ли нормально говорить? Пф.

— Не могу же я тебя заставить сделать доброе дело. Они от души должны идти, а не по уговорам…

Шорканье пилочки стихло. Алеринда закатила глаза.

— Муррис его зовут. Почти как бывшего мужа этой… Флэймель.

— Спасибо.

На этот раз Нэстерис улыбнулся именно эльфийке. Кууси с готовностью помог ему сесть за стол. Кот все еще гудел в ногах — тролль даже с расстояния чувствовал идущий от шкурки жар.

— Муррис? — позвал жрец на пробу. Гудение не утихло, но к ногам прижался горячий слегка каменистый бок. На колено положили лапу. Нэстерис потянулся за кубиком и нажал кнопку, после чего сунул под стол крошечный бумажный комочек, который сразу осыпался пеплом в пальцы. Лапа исчезла. Нэстерис положил руку на колено, ладонью вверх и снова позвал. — Муррис…

Лапа — угощение — лапа — угощение. Осмелев, кот высунулся почти весь и, когда ладонь оказалась почти на животе жреца, прыгнул на колени, потоптался немного, слизнув очередной бумажный шарик, и лег. Сам. Сердитое гудение сменилось ровным урчанием, будто заработала крошечная плитка. Кууси, следивший за представлением с замершим сердцем (ха-ха), слегка расслабил плечи. Вспыхнет кошак — останется от деда один обугленный скелет. Но кошак, кажется, страстью к жареным эльфам не обладал и лежал спокойно. Даже на Алеринду наплевал с высоты своего кошачьего самомнения.

Эльфийка покосилась на идиллию с сомнением, крепко стиснув пилочку в руках.

— Серьезно? — спросила она. — И это все, что нужно было сделать?

Нэстерис кивнул.

Муррис мягко ткнулся носом в подставленную ладонь, боднул ее — и жрец закопался пальцами прямо в языки пламени, почесывая каменистую на ощупь шкурку под мерное рычание-урчание. Он чуть поколебался, прижал кота к себе за бок и стопой толкнул на удивление целые останки статьи наружу. Алеринда поднялась было, но Нэстерис покачал головой.

— Кууси, — попросил он, и тролль, закатив глаза, принялся собирать.

— Кошки злопамятны, драгоценная, — напомнил жрец. — И шкодят, когда скучают. И если с первым я ничего не могу сделать, то со вторым — вполне.

— Мой герой, — Алеринда хмыкнула, но как-то неубедительно. — Еще скажите, что они — умные.

— Весьма, — Нэстерис издал тихий смешок. — Перестал же он воровать ваши вещи, пока вы на него смотрите!


End file.
